


You complete me

by Nickwritesfluff



Series: McPriceley soulmate AUs [3]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Pining, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickwritesfluff/pseuds/Nickwritesfluff
Summary: When you're 16, you get an incomplete mark on your skin. Your soulmate has the missing parts.It starts with some Arnold/Nabu, and ends with McPriceley. Enjoy.





	You complete me

Soulmates weren't Kevin Price's favourite things to talk about. He never really understood why was it so important to find them. He didn't like the idea of fate. He didn't want to find his soulmate, marry her and have kids, he wanted adventure. He wanted to date people, to experience everything he was curious about, he wanted to _live._ But he tried to be a good Mormon boy, so he never told these thoughts to his parents.

He was sixteen when he got his "mark". It was on his collarbone, and it was shaped like a map of the world. Some of the continents were missing though: part of Africa, Europe and South America. Based on his parents' stories, his soulmate has these continents on her skin. They said when he will kiss her for the first time, their marks will become complete. Ever since he was sixteen, all he could think about was that he still hasn't found his other half.

He didn't even think about his mark when he arrived to Uganda. He had so much work to do! First, he needed to do something incredible. Then, he had to sort out his feelings about Elder McKinley - he decided his feelings for the district leader were totally platonic, thank you very much. I mean, it's totally normal for a guy to check out his friend's ass, right? And to think he's adorable, and to like his freckles, and- okay, maybe not so platonic.

Then he helped Arnold do something incredible. He was looking for typos or any mistakes in the Book of Arnold almost every day. Sometimes Nabulungi was there too, and although she wasn't helping too much, the boys always liked it when she was with them.

It was one of these days, Kevin and Arnold were sitting on their beds, Nabu next to Arnold, and even though they had pieces of The Book of Arnold in their hands, they totally forgot about the crumpled papers. They were laughing at some stupid story Arnold had come up with, when Nabu decided to tie her hair up with an old hairtie she found in the market a few days ago. This made the back of her neck visible for Arnold, and when he noticed that, he gasped, making himself choke on air.

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked, concerned and confused. The Prophet nodded, stuttered something about the hot weather, and raced out of the room, slamming the door behind himself. Kevin and Nabu were staring at the door for a few moments before Kevin stood up.

"I'll better go check on him." he explained, leaving Nabulungi alone on the bed. As he left the room, he saw Arnold on the old couch in the living room. The short man was shaking and blushing. Kevin sighed and sat down next to him, knowing he'll start talking soon. He smiled to himself as Arnold looked at him, taking a deep breath.

"It's on her neck." he said simply, confusing Kevin even more.

"What is?" he asked, putting his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"The other half!" Arnold yelled as he pulled up the sleeve of his shirt, revealing a mark on his shoulder that looked like an open book. Some of its parts were missing, but it was definitely a book. Kevin gasped and smiled.

"She's your soulmate?" he asked happily, knowing about his friend's crush on the African girl. "That's awesome, pal!"

"Um no, it's not! How will I tell her? She might not even know about it, or-"

"Shut up." Kevin sighed. "She obviously likes you, and you're her soulmate. So you go into that room, sit down next to her, and tell her everything about soulmates."

"But-" Arnold tried to object, but Kevin shut him up with a look he rarely used. It was rather... terrifying. "Okay. I can do this."

"Go get her." Kev smiled, pushing Arnold off the couch. He looked anxious, but he walked into the room, where - based on the quiet murmurs - he and Nabu were started talking. _Finally._

Now all he needed was a nice shower, and- he froze when he stepped into the bathroom. He saw someone was inside, and that someone was definitely naked. The boy's whole body was covered in freckles, he had red hair, and he was standing there, his face redder than his hair. McKinley.

"GET OUT!" he shrieked, desperately trying to cover himself with a small towel. Kevin wanted to apologize, to close the door and never talk about this again, but then he saw something on McKinley's stomach. It was like an incomplete map. So he froze.

"Elder Price, I swear to Heavenly Father, if you don't-" McKinley started, but then he saw what Kevin was looking at. He subconsciously moved the towel up to his mark, and that made Kevin snap out of it.

"Sorry." he mumbled, stepping out of the bathroom. He was shaking slightly as he leaned against the wall next to the - now closed - door. There was no way he saw that wrong. On the right side of McKinley's stomach there was South America, Europe, and a part of Africa.

The door slowly opened, and McKinley stepped out (now with more clothes on than before). He didn't look surprised to see Kevin, just a bit flustered. The taller Elder was wondering if McKinley knew about them. Even though Kevin rarely ever showed his mark to anyone, you could see it through the thin material of his shirt.

"Can we go outside?" the district leader asked. Kevin nodded, and he followed him to the big tree next to the mission hut. They sat down next to each other, leaning against the tree.

"So..." McKinley sighed, looking broken. "I thought you'd never find out."

"Thought or hoped?" Kevin looked at him. The other man was staring at the ground in front of them.

"Both."

Kevin knew it was coming, but the word stung like millions of bees. He felt like his heart was broken. Then the sadness turned into anger.

"What do you mean 'both'? We're fucking soulmates, you idiot! Do you have any idea-" he didn't finish the sentence. What would he say anyway? _'_ _-how_ __long__ _ _ _I've___ _ _ _ _been____ _ _ _ _ _in_____ _ _ _ _ _ _love______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _with_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _you'________? He shook his head quickly. "Why?" he asked instead.

"I'm not gay." the shorter boy explained, finally looking at Kevin. He looked scared.

"Turns out the universe doesn't agree with you." Kevin said softly. All his anger disappeared when he looked into McKinley's eyes. They were even more beautiful when they were this close, almost like they could kiss if they leaned in a bit more-

"Kevin." McKinley sighed, putting his hands on Kevin's chest. "My parents would kill me."

"Then let's run away. Together." that made McKinley laugh. "We could rent an apartment in Orlando. Or we could travel the world. I want to see a Broadway musical!" Kevin listed, leaning closer to McKinley with every word.

"I want to _be_ in a Broadway musical." McKinley grinned. "Starring: Connor McKinley, Daveed Diggs, Lin-Manuel Miranda..."

Kevin laughed. This was the first time he heard McKinley's first name. It suited him.

"Then I could say my soulmate is a Broadway star. How cool would that be?" Kevin threw an arm around Connor's waist. They both smiled, and then _finally_ Connor started to lean closer to Kevin. Their lips touched halfway, and it was perfect.

Obviously the lack of experience showed off: their noses collided, and their teeth knocked together, making the boys flinch and laugh. But his collarbone was tingling, and it was just the two of them under the tree... And anything with Connor was perfect anyways. As the kiss slowed down, they started to get more comfortable. Connor placed his hands in Kevin's hair, pulling it slightly which made Kevin let out an embarrassing moan. Connor gasped, and quickly sat in Kevin's lap without breaking the kiss.

"Hey." Kevin smiled when they parted. "We're soulmates."

He blushed when Connor undid some of the buttons on Kevin's shirt, revealing his collarbone, and they both smiled. There was a full map of the world with no missing continents.

"Heck yeah we are." Connor looked like he was about to cry when he hugged Kevin.

"YO GUYS! WE'RE SOULMATES!" the loud voice of Arnold quickly ruined the mood, but honestly neither of the boys cared.

"Come on, looks like we are interrupting something." came Nabulungi's voice, and then the excited giggling became quieter and quieter.

Kevin looked at Connor, and they both started laughing at the same time. Connor was still sitting in his soulmate's lap, and Kevin's arms were curled around his waist. They didn't even notice when it became dark, only when the millions of stars were clearly visible. Kevin looked at Connor as the redhead was looking at the sky with awe, and he smiled.

They were finally happy.


End file.
